Private Waltz
by Palena
Summary: After returning home from a weekend hunting trip, Edward finds Bella enveloped in her own private world. R&R.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

I became hopelessly hooked on the Twilight books after searching around for months for something decent to read; I ended up reading all of Twilight the night after I bought it from the bookstore. This soon became the tradition when New Moon and Eclipse came out.

I was expecting to write at least something based from one of my all-time favorite book series; however, nothing came to me until I purchased the Awake CD by Josh Groban. That's when I heard "So She Dances," and suddenly this moment came to me.

That being said, I am aware that this has been done before, but I just couldn't get to sleep with Edward and Bella dancing around in my head like that! It was quite irritating. I would also like to think that this story brings a unique perspective in comparison to any of the other stories.

Enjoy!

**CC**

**Private Waltz**

It was already twilight by the time we reached the familiar dirt path leading to our sanctuary. Emmett and Jasper were talking animatedly about a peculiar bear we had encountered during this weekend's hunting trip, but all I could think about was her. My beautiful Bella.

She enveloped my senses even when she wasn't nearby. Jasper seemed to realize my change in mood; because he finally looked back at me with mild irritation, and I felt my feelings of longing dissipate momentarily.

_Edward, you'll get to see her soon enough,_ he promised as the jeep came to a sudden stop.

The three of us exited the vehicle and headed toward the house to greet the others. I could already see Esme standing in the doorway with a smile on her face.

_Welcome home, Edward,_ she said, her inner voice swelling with happiness and motherly love.

I couldn't help but smile at my adoptive mother; her love knew no bounds. As I began to speak a greeting, Emmett took the time to put his arm around me as he laughed heartily.

"Aren't you glad you went hunting with us this time, Edward?" He asked and I let him mess up my hair a little.

I shrugged in response.

_Not to mention you'll have plenty of stamina for…_

"Emmett!" I growled.

He held up his hands in a plea for innocence, but he was still laughing. Jasper was even chuckling a little.

_I don't have to be a mind reader to know what you were thinking about the entire weekend. Or, who, as the case may be,_ Emmett's voice echoed in my head, accompanied by a smirk as he moved to hug Esme.

He was right. I simply shrugged at him, remembering.

Though I always enjoyed spending time with my brothers, the past couple of days had been agony for me. Since Bella's transformation a month ago, I hadn't left her side until this trip. I spent my time helping her overcome her thirst as well as helping her develop her senses and skills. Then, last week, Emmett and Jasper decided that I needed to go on a hunting trip with them. "Just like old times," they had said.

And even with Alice, Rose, and Bella herself shooing me away to go have a "guys' night", it had still been hard to leave. Because of this, coming home was extremely satisfying after the past couple days in the wilderness.

_Don't worry; we kept her in one piece._

I looked up abruptly at Alice, who was standing in the doorway, next to Esme. Rose was behind them, waiting to rush out to greet Emmett.

_She wouldn't stop talking about you; it was irritating after a while. She'll be thrilled to see you,_ came Rose's voice, echoing in my head.

I nodded and approached them.

"Where is she?"

_At your house, of course,_ Alice's sing-song voice responded.

She had a strange look on her face; as if she was enjoying some sort of private joke, but before I could probe into her thoughts, they abruptly changed to… interesting thoughts she was having of Jasper. I quickly blocked that from my mind.

Esme moved forward and gave me a hug.

_She's waiting for you._

I didn't need another invitation. I said my goodbyes and headed over to our home, just a short walk from where the rest of my family lived.

The full moon lit my path as I followed the cobblestone walkway to the door. I stopped abruptly as I saw a shadow in the window, and quickly rushed inside the house, silent and ready to attack any intruder.

The sight I was met with was certainly not what I expected.

There was music. Her lullaby was playing softly in the main room from the music box I had bought Bella as a wedding gift. I couldn't breathe as I saw the shadow take a more defined shape in the moonlight peeking through the large windows.

It was her.

She was swaying like she was in a trance. Her steps were delicate as she moved and brushed her hair away from her face. Her bare feet did not make a sound.

I moved forward slightly, leaning against the doorway. She was completely unaware of my presence.

She swayed more before bringing her arms up above her head in the most graceful gesture I had ever seen. As she spinned slowly, allowing the moonlight to shimmer on her porcelain skin, I saw what she was wearing.

She had pulled out her wedding dress. She gathered the skirt into her fingers as she moved, careful not to step on the train. Her perfect face was filled with the most serene expression; she almost looked like she would cry tears of joy as she was lost in her reverie. Her eyes were closed and her guard was completely down.

For a moment, I thought I felt my heart start beating again; the melody's soft beats reverberating through the room and into my soul.

She was my angel; dressed in white, glittering in the moonlight. I moved reluctantly forward as she stopped moving and turned toward me, looking suddenly embarrassed. She moved to stop the music, but I simply placed my hand on hers, shaking my head slowly.

Her vibrant golden eyes glistened with understanding as she smiled like the sun and stepped back to curtsy. I smiled back as I swept into a bow, and then took her into my arms.

There wasn't a more perfect moment than this; dancing with my beloved Bella in the moonlight, her lullaby slowing to its final chord. Our movements slowed with the beat until we were simply holding each other closely, savoring this moment.

I closed my eyes and rested my forehead against hers, remembering the day she had become my wife. Our dance in the moonlight, much like this one had been. Our wedding had been exactly as I had imagined, down to every last decoration.

"Was it beautiful, Edward?" her musical voice finally spoke as if she could read my mind.

I opened my eyes, gazing into her golden eyes with as much love as I could muster. I waited for her to finish. "Our wedding… I remember pictures, but…"

I frowned slightly. How I wished she could remember her human life as I did! I gently brushed my fingers against her face.

"It was marvelous, beautiful, amazing… Everything was just as we wanted it to be, Bella."

She smiled sadly at me, and I placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, trying to remain calm while she appeared to be in distress.

"No…" she responded abruptly, and then shook her head as if she was changing her mind. "… I can't remember, Edward."

I brushed a stray hair out of her eyes.

"I'll tell you about it again, then," I responded, but that didn't seem to be the correct solution.

She shook her head slowly.

"I love when you tell it to me, but… I want to be able to actually remember it," she responded, eyes pleading with me.

I closed my eyes for a moment and considering other options.

"Edward?"

I opened my eyes again, meeting her smoldering gaze.

"We could have another wedding, Bella," I said simply.

She looked torn.

"Edward…"

I placed a finger on her lips again.

"Let me finish," I breathed, then looked past her in the direction of Carlisle's house. "We can talk to Alice, and she can make all the arrangements. It will be just as we want it; just like last time."

Bella shook her head.

"It won't be the same, Edward…"

"… Or we could do something different," I finished.

She looked intrigued by this.

"Like what?"

"Vegas," I responded, smiling at her reaction of surprise. "It was our original plan before Alice insisted on planning it herself. We could go on our own and stay there for as long as we want. And we'll have that memory together; the start of a million memories we'll have."

Bella looked reluctant for a moment, but then something seemed to click inside her, causing her to smile brilliantly at me.

"I think I would like that," she responded.

I smiled back and then took her hands in mine again. Plans were already formulating in my mind as I hummed her lullaby and we swayed slowly in our private waltz; the beginning of our eternity together.

_-Fin-_


End file.
